


Jealous

by Jparker97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jparker97/pseuds/Jparker97
Summary: I was wondering how pissed Bucky would be if he saw the object of his affection wearing another man’s shirt. Then I wondered what his reaction would be if he caught her wearing Sam’s shirt. Enjoy.





	Jealous

I was starting to regret helping Sam with his laundry. He was constantly ribbing on me about my not-so-subtle feelings for Bucky. It was getting to me, especially when Sam began to get my hopes up that Bucky felt the same way and I succeeded failed in not rising to the bait. I started ignoring him as I folded. After I stopped talking to him, Sam must have realized how upset I was and quit antagonizing me. I pulled a handful of blue material out of the pile and shook it out. “Geez Sam. Ain’t this shirt a little too small for you?” I exclaimed as I held up a tattered old Air Force shirt from the pile of laundry in front of me. Sam glanced up from the pair of pants he was folding and scoffed.

“Hell Naw. I can still fit in it. Watch.” He yanked his current shirt off, pausing to flex for me. I giggled as I checked him out, because who wouldn’t take in those yummy muscles? He then grabbed the shirt from me and pulled it over his head, only succeeding in getting his arms stuck. I laughed as he tried to get out of it, doubling over when he looked at me with a hand just visible in each sleeve and from his forehead to his nose showing through the collar. “Quit laughing and help me,” he grumbled. I kept laughing as I reached out to help get the constricting item off him. Once Sam was free, he threw the shirt down on top of the pile and scowled. “Alright, so it doesn’t fit no more. I can’t get rid of it though, I got that when I joined the Air Force,” he whined. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

“I get it. It’s got sentimental value, but Sam, you physically can’t wear it anymore. Why don’t you frame it or something?” I asked, trying my best not to suggest throwing it out. He pouted and shrugged, not wanting to accept defeat. I glanced down at the shirt, tracing the symbol on the front. I wanted to go into the Air Force when I was younger and be a pilot and fly jets, but my eyesight wasn’t good enough, so my dreams were crushed. Suddenly, I had an idea. “How about if I wear it?” I offered. He shot me a look that said ‘what the hell’ so I explained. “I wanted to be a pilot in the Air Force when I was younger but my eyes weren’t good enough. I never got a shirt or anything, so how about if I wear yours? It’s just my size and that way it’s not stuck in a frame.” Sam mulled it over for a moment before nodding.

“Go for it girl. I like your style,” he agreed. I clapped before throwing the shirt over my shoulder. “I had no idea you wanted to be a pilot,” Sam mused. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

“Hell yeah, I did. I wanted to fly those jets. Oh well. At least I have this wicked cool shirt to wear now,” I joked, before helping him finish folding his clothes.

#

“What in the hell are you wearing?!” a voice screeched at me as I entered the kitchen. I looked over and saw that Steve and Bucky were sitting at the breakfast bar, eating. Well, Steve was. Bucky looked like he was having a come apart. I looked down at my outfit, Sam’s Air Force shirt and jeans. I looked back up at him and shrugged.

“I got it from Sam,” I said simply. Steve nodded and went back to his meal. Bucky looked like he was having a seizure. He suddenly stood up and stalked toward me, grabbing my arm as he passed by on the way to his room. “Bucky is something wrong?” I stammered, not able to remember if he had ever been this angry with me before. 

He dragged me into his room and slammed the door behind me, before backing me up against it and capturing my lips in a searing kiss. His hands went around my thighs, pulling me up, spreading my legs apart as he stepped between them. My brain disconnected from my body and was trying to process what was happening, while my body acted of its own accord, my hands flying into his hair and my legs snaking around his waist to pull him closer. After a few minutes of fevered kissing, we broke apart, gasping for air.

“Take.Off.That.Fucking.Shirt,” he growled. I could feel his entire body vibrate, sending shocks of pleasure to my throbbing clit. Holy fuck. There go my panties. I nodded as I leaned back and yanked it off, tossing it on his desk. “That’s better. Fuck, I can feel how wet you are,” Bucky chuckled darkly. “You want me to fuck you against my door, doll? Do you think it's funny wearing another man’s shirt? And not just any man, but Wilson? It’s like you’re trying to make me jealous,” he snarled before latching onto the side of my neck and sucking, leaving a purple mark in his wake. My head was swimming as he continued down my chest, nipping here and there. He grabbed the cup of my bra between his teeth and pulled it down, exposing my breast. Bucky closed his lips around my nipple, sucking on it as his metal hand snuck into my bra and began to pinch and roll the other. My head fell back against the door as I moaned.

“Oh, Bucky. Fuck that feels good. Don’t stop,” I groaned as I wove my hands back into his hair and pulled on the tresses. I felt his body tremble before he pulled back, releasing my nipple with an obscene pop.

“You like pulling hair, huh?” he snarled, reaching up to grab a handful of my hair. He yanked down, making my head fall back and exposing my neck to him. “God, you have such a beautiful neck, doll. I could lick and suck on it all day,” he moaned as he kissed the sensitive spot under my ear. I shivered, never wanting this moment to end. “What’s the matter doll? I find a sweet spot? Good.” He stepped away from the door and walked toward his bed. It’s good that he had a hold of my hair because I would have fallen to the floor. He laid me down on his bed and began to take off my jeans. He tossed them over his shoulder, his shirt and jeans following them. Bucky stopped to make sure I was watching before he pulled his boxers down, his thick cock standing firmly at attention.

Sweet Jesus. He was certainly blessed by the God of Dicks because it was the biggest and best one I’ve ever seen. He crawled onto the bed, my legs on either side of his. He reached down and grabbed my bra and ripped it apart, throwing it somewhere behind him before doing the same to my underwear. I opened my mouth to protest before he silenced me with a look. “I’ll buy you new ones, doll. Now, before we go any further, I need to know if you truly want this,” he stated. I nodded my head because it’s not like I hadn’t been fantasizing about this only yesterday. “No, I need to hear it. Yes or no?” he asked.

“Ye-” I didn’t get the whole word out before his lips were on mine again. I sighed into the kiss as I ran my hands up and down his chest and around his back, feeling his muscles move as his body moved against mine. I felt his fingers begin to circle my clit before dipping down in my entrance to gather some of my fluids. He circled my clit again before bringing his fingers to his mouth.

“Mmm. That’s absolutely sinful how sweet you taste. If a little is that good, then getting it from the source must be even better,” he purred, before sliding down my body and settling at the apex of my thighs. He dived right in, licking from my hole to my clit a few times before using his thumb against my clit while using his tongue to collect my juices as they flowed freely. My legs threatened to close around his head, but his metal arm kept them apart. After a few more torturous minutes, Bucky pulled away and climbed back up my body, stroking his erection. “I can’t wait any longer. I need to be inside you, doll. Are you ready?” he asked, lining himself up with my entrance. I looked him in the eyes and nodded.

“Fuck yes,” I breathed as he filled me in one thrust. “Ooooooooh fuck,” I exclaimed as he stretched me in ways no other man had in the past. He had his eyes screwed shut, getting used to being inside me. He stayed there, frozen in place, for a few minutes. I was starting to go crazy from laying there, so I had to get him moving. “Bucky, look at me please,” I begged. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into mine. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, so I’m in no hurry, but if you don’t start moving soon, I might just burst!” I urged, nudging his hip with my leg. He nodded before pulling out until just his tip was inside before thrusting all the way back in.

“Fuck darlin. It’s heaven being inside you. And you’re so wet for me makes it even better,” he moaned. He set a grueling pace, snapping his hips forward as fast as he could, the angle of his cock helped him hit that special spot inside me every time. I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly and judging by the way his thrusts were beginning to falter, his was too. “Baby I’m getting close, are you?” he asked, his voice strained with restraint. “I don’t want to come without you,” he confessed, his eyes searching my face for signs I was close.

“Yes, Bucky. Right there. Oh god yes!” I cried out as my orgasm slammed through me. My body arched toward him, giving him the chance to put his metal arm around me and pull me close as he fucked up into me, finding his release as well. He laid down on his side, still holding me to his chest. We laid there for a while, coming down from our highs as we caught our breath.

“Damn, didn’t realize I sucked so hard,” he mumbled. I arched my eyebrow at him and he chuckled. “The hickies. They’re really dark.” Oh. “So, am I better than Wilson?” Wtf? I sat up and stared at him. When he didn’t laugh, I realized he was serious.

“What are you talking about? I’ve never slept with Sam!” I argued. He sat up and glared at me.

“How else did you get his shirt then? He loves that thing and wouldn’t just give it away. The only explanation is that you guys fucked and you had to wear it home.” I finally understood his objection to my wearing Sam’s shirt.

“No, we didn’t. I was bored one night and saw that he had laundry to fold, so I helped him. The shirt is too small for him and he doesn’t want it to be stuffed away somewhere, so I said I’d wear it,” I laughed at his expression. “I wanted to be an Air Force pilot when I was younger, but my eyesight was too bad so I couldn’t. I get to wear his shirt in place of the one I never got and he still gets to see it.” I could see the realization dawning on his face. “Sam’s not my type anyway. I’m more into tall, ex-assassin super soldiers with metal arms,” I snickered, winking at him. He smirked at me before pinning me backward on his bed, his knees on either side of my hips.

“Well, it looks like I’m your man then, doll. One condition; give Wilson his shirt back. I don’t enjoy seeing another man’s shirt on my lady.” He leaned down and captured my lips again but I had one thing to say before we got too busy.

“Jealous?”


End file.
